Starving
by ZaeraZErika
Summary: A fat girl Kashira Rika, that goes to hyotei gakuen, but she seems to not be involved in the tennis team... or even the sports itself but things change when she met the tennis team and the other prince of tennis casts. In a matter of time, Why did they fall for her? OCxmulti.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

She was pathetic... a pathetic little girl, being teased... being bullied all the time, but ther's nothing she could do...

"Is this is?" She spoke out as the wind blew through her hair and face, she looks up and muttered, "it sucks"

The girl bought a pack of potato chips from the convinience store and ate it immedietely when she just walked out from the place, saying that it would make her feel better on the inside not on the outside. She was always on a serious mode whenever she eats, but in her mind she frequently says that she's in a paradise.

She always ignores the tease and rude words that showers through her from her classmates especially when her school was one of the richest and where most heir and heiress goes to, but she was not one of them... especially, she was the only one who has extra large uniform to wear. She was just another scholar studentand a valedectorian in another school, the principal there says that she was too 'acompolished' for their school and says further on to move to another leveled up school like hyotei gakuen, Rika the main girl sweatdropped at the thought when the principal was looking down at his own school, but she guessed that he was just stating the obvious.

And here she is few months later, still pathetic, she still perfers to go back to her own school ng bullied throughout year by year... She was already in third year for pete sake! And even the first years tease her for being fat and have no femenism! Everything in that thought broke down her pride, they were right.

No one takes studying seriously here, or so she thought

She sighed and went home. She was alone, her parents went overseas to find a decent work for theor daughter to continue studying at the private school. They thought it was going well for her, Rika doesn't talk about her school much.

As Rika stands by the bathroom mirror she thinks, ' _Do I need to go to the gym?... Nah.'_ She plops down the sofa and lazily watches T.V until someone knocks through the door. "Huh... it's rare"

Rika opened the door finding Akutagawa Jiro on the door with a huge smile on his face. "Yo! Kashira-san!" He greeted. "Oh, hey... what brings you here?.." Rika said. "Ah! You forgot your papers so, the teacher said to give it to you since I live nearby." Jiro replied and immediately gave the papers to Rika and bid goodbye and left. Rika stated at the him before closing the door.

* * *

Next day has passed and Rika was taking a day off, she was watching her favorite anime. She was enjoying herself. "Its nice to have a day off" she smiles as she hugs her body pillow of the protagonist of the anime, Shiroi.

"oh Shiroi-sama, someday I will marry you~!" She fangirls.

Rika decided to eat while watching as always, when she looked inside the refrigiator it was empty besides a pitcher of water. "Maybe I need to go shopping."

* * *

Rika was holding out and buying various of instant noodles and other instant food that may come in handy when she goes hungry again and of course her favorite, pudding.

Silence and beeps of the cashier were heard and it's bugging Rika a bit to wait, maybe she bought too much?

finally she was finished shopping and went out of the convinience store munching the juice box's straw. Munch munch~

"Kashira-san!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. Rika turned to see him once again, "Akutagawa-san?"

"Its a bit of a coincidence to see you here!"

Rika sweatdropped. 'Too suspicious... Akutagawa-san'

"I came here to buy their latest edition pudding! Isn't that amazing! Amazing right!?" Jiro shouted, his eyes sparkling in interest. "Uh, yes... but... I already bought it..." Rika sheepishly said. Jiro was in silence... and both of them were in a minute of awkwardness. "Eh?"

* * *

"You can have it if you like," Rika said as she attempts to calm the gloomy Jiro down. Jiro sparkles up his eyes again like a child, "really?" Rika nodded.

Jiro hugged the fat girl and thought, 'she's incredibly fluffy to hug! Like a teddy bear!' He blindly hugged tighter making Rika choke a bit. When he heard the sound he lets go. "A-ah! I-i'm sorry!" He stands and bows in apologies as he flushes red. Rika tilted her head in confusion... "huh?" She taps Jiro's shoulder giving him the pudding but... he seems frozen. She shakes his body and heard snoring... "Eh?" Rika's eyes widened... he's already asleep?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Rika sighed and blindly sings her favorite song while watering her plants by the rooftop of her small house. One thing for sure, she lived here because its the only one closest to her school.

"I look a bit thin today." Rika smirks while examining her body shape, but to be honest. Nothing change.

Rika smiled like a kid while continuing to water her plants. ' _Its just what that blue head said... follow his instruction Rika!'_

 _Flashback_

 _"Ah!" Rika stood up from their fall and bowed, "i'm very sorry Yukimura Seiichi!" Rika frowned and looked down, "Its seems that I poorly placed my plants on the rooftop that you almost got hit on the head"_

 _"TARUNDORU!" Shouted a guy next to yukimura which wore a strict face all the time. Rika flinched slightly and looked up from the person. 'He's more angry than Yukimura-san...' she sweat-dropped. "Sorry!" Rika bowed once again but Yukimura made her stop with his feminine soft voice, by that it made Rika remember a character from an anime. She blushed. "Its alright Kashira-san" Yukimura helped Rika up from her composure and picked up the fallen plant and smiled slightly. "What a wonderful flowers you've grown. Peruvian lilies I presume? It's beautiful" He carefully took the remaining soil, "I can help you fix your plants if you'd like."_

 _"E-Eh? Bat that would cause you too much trouble Yukimura-san! And your... um friend might be impatient... Eek!" Rika covered her mouth quickly when that words came out of her mouth, it did make Yukimura giggle and Sanada frown in anger._

 _"don't worry Kashira-san, Sanada actually has a patient persona"_

 _Rika eyed the strict looking person and he glanced back but quickly turned away, "Tch, lets just get this over with Yukimura" Sanada sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Yukimura smiled and glanced at Rika. "Ah! This way" Rika pointed at her front door and guided the two young men inside. "You can sit there if you'd like." Rika said as soon as they reached the living room. "No thanks Kashira-san, it's okay"_

 _Rika nodded and further on guided them on the rooftop. "Y-You can put the flower on the new pot over there... I'll get you two some juice... or water whichever you pre-fer?.."_

 _"Thanks, water is fine" Yukimura replied, "What about you Sanada?"_

 _"water."_

 _"Sure!" Rika smiled and headed downstairs._

 _Yukimura gently placed the flower to its new pot and sprinkled some water on it. "Interesting"_

 _Minutes later Rika came back panting and commenting that climbing up the stairs holding two glasses of water is hard work. It sure does because of her weight added into it._

 _Yukimura chuckled and again... helped Rika by grabbing the two glasses and handing the other one to Sanada. "Thank you, Kashira-san"_

 _"I-Iie! It's nothing, thanks for helping me with my plants also!"_

 _"But to be honest with you, there's some plants that needed more care and work... I might give you some tips Kashira-san if that's okay with you." Rika paused and blushes slightly, "Ah! Sure! It would be a huge help! Thank you so much Yukimura-san!"_

 _"Its nothing Kashira-san" Yukimura said back. This scene made Sanada stand back and sigh so much. 'Can't be helped'_

* * *

 _"It's about time we go home... Yukimura" Sanada said. Yukimura nodded in reply, "I think you're right, Sanada. Jaa, maybe next time we'll meet again, Kashira-san"_

 _Rika nodded hapily thanking him once again for the help._

 _and they left._

 _Flashback end_

"HE'S LIKE A PRINCE! LIKE SHIROI-SAMA!" and came in a heart eyed Kashira Rika.


	3. Chapter 2 again

Chapter 2.5

* * *

"Hey you fatso! Come back here!" A girl shouted from the other side of the court, Rika sighed and faced the girl lazily, she was tired of being called fat all the time... wel it was obvious that she was fat but it was stll rude to be called by that!

"What is it Risa?" Rika replied, ' _che... why do we have close names anyway?'_ Shethought disgustingly

"You're not done picking up the balls yet you ugly!"

Rika appears to have a tick mark on her forehead as she heard 'ugly' but waved it off and just followed Risa's orders.

Sure Risa was a popular girl and a president of a fanclub, but you must not decieve in her looks... she's as horrble as she can get, a spoiled little rich brat. Her Green hair which to others looked beautiful and luscious but to Rika, looks like a seaweed on top of her head or even worse.

Rika shakes her head, ' _I shouldnt be a bad girl... you're a good girl Kashira Rika! Snap out of it!'_

"I'm almost done!" Rika pants and suddenly heard tennis ball bouncing up and down hard, Rika followed the sound and finds out the the sound comes from the boys' tennis club. And it was the tall 2nd year regular who was causing it, Otori Choutaro.

"Otori-san." Rika blindly spoke out, she covers her mouth and think that he didnt hear it but he did, Otori turned around and happily greeted Rika, "Senpai!" He waved.

Rika sheepishly waved back and goes closer but on the way she tripped which luckily Otori caught her on the right time, but due to her weight they fell down anyway.

"U-Ughh~" Rika moaned in pain she opens her eyes seeing blurred but she could tell that Otori was on top of her, she blushed slightly.

"A-Ah! Senpai! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Otori stutters as he helped Rika stand up which was a bit of a struggle.

"Yes, thank you Otori-san" Rika smiled and sweeped away the dirt on her PE pants.

There was a pause and Otori didnt know what to say. Rika tilted her head and thinks for a while, "Have you been doing well with Shishido-san?"

"Yes, senpai... but something is worrying me..."

Rika stared at him. "What is it? Would you like to tell me?"

Otori nodded.

* * *

"Ah I see... so that's why you've been here practicing by yourself all afternoon" Rika said. Otori nodded looking down, "If I had to be the chance of being the next captain of the team..."

"Hm?"

"Then i'll do my best not to be a burden!" Otori stared in high spirits with his fist in the air. He turned to Rika who was smiling widely, signing that she will be there to support him.

"I wish I was a year younger... so that I'll be here seeing you again, Otori-san. " Rika said sadly, but she was still smiling.

Otori laughed it off patting Rika's head. "It's getting a bit late," He stood up, "Would you like me to get you to your house?" Otori politely asked.

"Are you sure? Its a bit dangerous to walk in the night alone Otori-san, and your house is pretty far from mine" Rika worridely asked, but Otori refused with a shook of his head. "It's okay, I can get a bus home.. and... you might want some help finsihing your work senpai," Otori sweat dropped.

"Ehehe... you're probably right." Rika sheepishly replied with her hand scratching the nape of her neck.

* * *

Both Rika and Otori quickly finished picking up tennis balls in the girls' tennis club court and proceeds to pack up their things before going home.

"Are you ready? Senpai?" With a nod he recieves, they both went home.


End file.
